1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods of producing trichlorosilane and, in particular, to systems and methods of synthesizing trichlorosilane that utilize vaporization techniques to facilitate removal of byproduct solids, such as metal salts, to reduce the likelihood of deposition thereof in downstream unit operations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Wagner et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,620, disclosed a hydrogenation process involving substitution of hydrogen atom for one or more silicon-bonded chlorine atoms.
Bakay, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,199, disclosed a process for making silane, SiH4, by the disproportionation or redistribution of trichlorosilane, HSiCl3.
Tarancon, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,936, disclosed a process for the purification of silane involving passing a mixture of silane with impurities through porous granular charcoal and through porous, granular magnesium silicate, and distillation.
Coleman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,574, disclosed a process for the production of ultrahigh purity silane with recycle from separation columns.
Breneman, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,967, disclosed a process for producing high purity silane and silicon.
Burgie et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,486, disclosed separation by atomization of a byproduct stream into particulate silicon and silanes.
Brink et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,602, disclosed a method for the purification of tetrachlorosilane for the manufacture of electronic grade silicon, involving removal of trace impurities of phosphorus by contacting with activated charcoal.
Tzou, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,644, disclosed a method of purifying chlorosilanes by contacting a mixture comprising chlorosilane with phosphorus contaminant with an adsorbent of copper or compound of copper.
Oda, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,021, disclosed a method of storing trichlorosilane and silicon tetrachloride under a hydrogen gas as a sealing gas.
Klein et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,972 B2, disclosed a method of purifying trichlorosilane by contacting with solid bases.
Block et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,301 B2 disclosed a method of producing silane by reacting metallurgical silicon with silicon tetrachloride, SiCl4, and hydrogen, to form a crude gas stream of trichlorosilane, SiHCl3, and silicon tetrachloride; removing impurities from the crude gas stream by washing with condensed chlorosilanes; condensing and separating the purified crude gas stream by distillation; returning the partial stream of silicon tetrachloride to the reaction of metallurgical silicon with silicon tetrachloride and hydrogen; disproportionating the partial stream to form silicon tetrachloride and silane; and returning the silane formed by disproportionation to the reaction of metallurgical grade silicon with silicon tetrachloride and hydrogen.
Block et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,448 B2, disclosed a method for production of high purity silicon.
Block et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,576 B1, disclosed a method and system for producing silane by catalytic disproportionation of trichlorosilane in a catalyst bed.
Bulan et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,484 B2, disclosed a method for producing trichlorosilane by reacting silicon with hydrogen, silicon tetrachloride, with the silicon in comminuted form mixed with a catalyst.
Bulan et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0044904 A1, disclosed a process for preparing trichlorosilane by reacting silicon with silicon tetrachloride, hydrogen, and optionally, hydrogen chloride, using a catalyst.
Bulan et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0022713 A1, disclosed a method for producing trichlorosilane by reacting silicon with hydrogen, silicon tetrachloride, and optionally, hydrogen chloride with a catalyst having an average grain size that is less than the average grain size of silicon used by a factor of 30 to 100.
Kajimoto et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0231236 A1, disclosed a method of producing halosilane and a method of purifying a solid fraction.
Bohmhammel et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0035205 A1, disclosed a process for preparing silicon tetrachloride by catalytic hydrodehalogenation of silicon tetrachloride with a catalyst that is at least one metal or metal salt of group 2 of the Periodic Table of the Elements.
Hsieh et al., in European Patent Specification Publication No. 0 444 190 B1, disclosed gas separation by semi-permeable membranes.
Allen, in European Patent Specification Publication No. 0 450 393 A2, disclosed an improved polysilicon and process therefor.
Ghetti, in International Publication No. 2006/054325 A2, disclosed a process and plant for the purification of trichlorosilane and silicon tetrachloride.
Andersen, et al., in International Publication No. 2007/035108 A1, disclosed a method for the production of trichlorosilane, and for producing silicon for use in the production of trichlorosilane.